Consejos para conquistarla
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chat Noir te da consejos para conquistar a tu Lady, en solo cuatro simples pasos.
1. Chapter 1

Si estás leyendo esto, es porque estás enamorado y no sabes cómo conquistarla. También porque a pesar de que Chat Noir tiene un amor correspondido, quedándose en la Friendzone. No te dejaste llevar por ese insignificante detalle.

Es por esa razón que te ganaste el privilegio de que Chat Noir te de unos consejos a ti.

Si a ti (Por favor sin lágrimas)

Para conquistar a tu Lady, en solo cuatro simples pasos.

Por supuesto para tener el honor, tienes que estar enamorado y que esa persona, te asegures de que es tu Lady. Al hacerlo estas preparado para realizar el primer paso:

"Mírala"

Obsérvala en todo momento y si te enamoras cada vez más por cada sonrisa que te regala, sus palabras, sus acciones. ¡Bien hecho! ¡Vas por el camino correcto!

En cambio, si al observarla te das cuenta que no te gusta tanto como en un principio, desenamorándote en el proceso ¿Qué haces aqui? ¡Aun no encontraste a tu Lady! ¡Esa no es! ¡Te equivocaste! ¡Seguí participando!

Sin embargo si eres uno de los que lo conseguiste, siendo uno de los afortunados en encontrar a tu Lady, ahora tienes la misión de observarla en cada momento y aprovechando cada oportunidad.

Y si, puedes parecer un acosador, pero que quede claro que es la manifestación puro del amor. Que no te desanime pensar de esa forma y sigue intentándolo arduamente.

Entonces sin intimidarte y con toda la galantería que posees. No apartes la mirada de ella, hasta que generes contacto visual y se dé cuenta de tu presencia. Con eso hecho, puedes y si quieres, guiñarle un ojo. Puede ser arriesgado y atrevido, pero cualquier cosa, si ves un gesto que demuestre indignación, puedes fingir que te entro algo en el ojo y listo, problema solucionado.

Ya dejando de lado eso, como también dando por terminado el primer paso, ya es hora de pasar al segundo.

Eso sí.

Espéralo pacientemente enamorado, que los geniales consejos de Chat Noir no se irán a ningún lado (Palabras dichas textualmente por Chat Noir)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Bien! Como ya fijaste a tu amada presa.

Llego el momento para el segundo paso, el cual es... (Redoble de tambores)

"Acercarte"

Si quieres puede ser sigilosamente, pero lo principal es hacerlo. Al ya tenerla enfrente tuyo. Puedes elogiarla, coquetearla, contarle tus chistes, regalarle rosas. Lo que sea... conquístala.

Eso es lo importante.

Para conseguirlo no te apartes de su lado y aprovecha cada momento para decirle lo bella e increíble que es y entretanto muéstrale tus grandiosas cualidades.

Aunque claro que puede haber un pequeño inconveniente al haber tantas muestras de afecto y perseguirla para llamar su atención, porque puede llegar a que le disguste tus diferentes formas de apreciarla o que le asuste. Si es lo último, ocasionando que corra o se esconda cada vez que te vea. Sigue acercándote, porque tal vez, algún día y con mucha suerte ya no te tenga miedo.

¡Ten confianza de que algún día eso vaya a pasar!

Por otra parte si es lo primero, puede ser porque este enamorada de alguien más, si es eso... ¡No te desalientes! a pesar de correr el grave peligro de la Friendzone.

Sigue intentándolo. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, porque aunque ella no tenga ni la menor idea, ella será tu futura novia y quien sabe podría ser tu futura esposa.

Pero ya dejando de lado la planificación de tu boda. Concéntrate y reúne todo tu coraje para acercarte a ella lo suficiente para que solo piense en ti y solo te vea ti. Eso sí, en ningún momento dejes de amarla, diciéndoselo y mostrándoselo cada vez que tengas oportunidad.

Claro que tu Lady puede rechazarte rotundamente, pero puede significar lo tímida que es. Por eso sigue intentándolo y no te rindas.

No obstante si lo hiciste, no sigas leyendo, no te mereces a tu Lady.

Por otra parte si eres de lo que no te rendiste, valiente y perseverante, te felicito. Ahora estas en la mitad de conseguir su amor y estás preparado para saber el tercer paso.

Eso sí.

Espéralo pacientemente enamorado, que los geniales consejos de Chat Noir no se irán a ningún lado (Palabras dichas textualmente por Chat Noir)


	3. Chapter 3

Como ya te acercaste, ahora es el turno del tercer paso y es... (Unos segundos de silencio para generar suspenso)

"Ayudarla"

Hazlo en todo momento y cuando más lo necesite, tú tienes que estar ahí dándole tu más sincero apoyo, el cual por supuesto es sin segundas intenciones, porque claro, tú lo haces por tu alma caritativa y tus generosos deseos de ayudar a tu preciada persona amada.

Créelo tú mismo y ella te creerá.

Además como la amas tanto. Defiéndala. Protégela, y si es necesario arriesga tu vida por ella. Sálvala.

Puedes pensar que al realizarlo esto te llevara más a la Friendzone porque te vera como un amigo, pero no, porque si haces esto, de seguro tu Lady se dará cuenta lo importante que eres para ella, que su vida no tendría sentido si no estuvieras, que moriría si no te encontraras cerca suyo.

¡Sí! ¡Eso pasara!

No es exageración. Sus pensamientos se llenaran de ti y solo de ti, amándote con locura.

Si todavía no lo crees, porque a Chat Noir no le paso eso y su Lady no lo ama. Te equivocas, ella (¿probablemente?) lo hace y como es demasiada obstinada, no lo admite o tal vez aún no se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Tienes que creer que es de esa manera. Chat Noir lo cree de esa forma (anhela que sea así)

Así que… veas lo que vea, diga lo que diga. Ella está fingiendo porque lo más posible es que ya se haya enamorado de ti, pero todavía no tiene el suficiente valor para aceptar sus sentimientos, esos que lo más probable invaden su mente todos los días.

Por esa razón, si tu Lady no demuestra algo que parezca que está enamorada de ti. También puede ser que ya lo este, pero ni ella misma se dio cuenta de que conseguiste su corazón.

No pierdas la fe de que eso es lo que en realidad pasa.

Si no la perdiste, estás preparado para saber el cuarto y último paso (por favor no te deprimas al saber que será la última vez que recibirás los muy sobrevalorados consejos de Chat Noir)

Eso sí.

Espéralo pacientemente enamorado, que los geniales consejos de Chat Noir no se irán a ningún lado (Palabras dichas textualmente por Chat Noir)


	4. Chapter 4

Al realizar eficazmente los tres anteriores consejos. Llego el momento para saber el cuarto y último paso, el cual es el más importante de todos y es el que tuviste que implementar al realizar cada uno de los consejos y es...

"No te rindas"

No tienes que hacerlo. Jamás.

Además tienes que repetir los pasos. Una y otra vez. Hasta que un día conseguirás conquistarla, aunque pueden pasar semanas, meses, hasta inclusive años, lo harás.

Porque si es tu Lady su destino es estar juntos, así que eventualmente eso pasara.

No obstante, si acaso ella ama a alguien más.

¡No te preocupes!

En algún momento se dará cuenta, quien es realmente su alma gemela.

Si acaso te odia.

¡No te preocupes!

Esta un paso a amarte.

Así que no te rindas porque puede ser que la próxima vez que te mire, te mande una mirada llena de amor y te confiese lo cuanto te ama. Aceptando la rosa que significa que el amor esta sellado.

Sigue mis consejos y lo conseguirás. Sigue intentandolo y lo lograras. Con esto me despido y no llores porque no te aconsejare más.

 **Advertencia:** _Estos consejos son solo válidos para gatos tontos y sus Ladys._


End file.
